Undisclosed Desires Belldom
by NeutronStar
Summary: i do not own any of the characters or muse no matter how much i wish i did and all the events in this story are purely fictional.


**Matt's POV**  
We'd just finished recording 'Undisclosed Desires' – one of the songs I'd written about Dom, but as if I'd admit to that – and we were just leaving the studio. Chris had to get home to his wife and kids, the names of which I couldn't remember for the life of me. I turned to ask Dom, but I couldn't find him. I guessed he must have left something in the studio so I just thought I should wait outside for him. I called for a taxi, and whilst I was waiting I decided to (attempt to) check my email. 6 new messages from Gaia. Pressing the delete key I thought to myself, _she left me so why won't she leave me alone?_ and mid-thought, Dom sauntered out of the studio door, looking delectable in those leopard print skinny jeans and that black v-neck top that showed just enough ski... _Stop it Matt. He's your best friend. Nothing can ever happen, you know that._

**Dom's POV**  
I'd just gone back inside to find my phone and it took longer than I had anticipated because I couldn't find it anywhere! Turns out, I'd left it on the snare. I don't even know how the hell I did that – unless Chris was playing another practical joke. You'd think that for a married man he'd be a bit more mature but no. He's almost as bad as his kids. Slipping my phone into the back pocket of my favourite jeans, the leopard print ones, I headed through the door to find Matt staring at me. Was there a glint of admiration in his eye? _Don't be ridiculous Dom. That's just wishful thinking. He could have anyone he wanted – any girl he wanted – so why would he want you?_ But I couldn't put my finger on what that look was. Maybe I imagined it. It wouldn't be the first time my imagination had gotten the best of me.

**Matt's POV**  
After half an hour of waiting and talking about the different types of insect repellent, the taxi arrived. Dom and I both climbed into the back which I thought was unusual as Dom always called Shotgun if Chris wasn't there. But I wasn't gonna complain. We gave the driver both of our addresses and we set off. The taxi was growing closer and closer to Dom's apartment and I had conflicting thoughts running though my head: _Just ask him to stay for a drink. Just a drink. – No. You know you'll try something and then you'll lose him forever. _"Dom, do you wanna come have a drink at my place?" The words were out of my mouth before I'd even realised what I'd said. _Matt! You absolute idiot! Why did you do tha- _"Yeah, that'd be great". I looked up to see Dom smiling at me and I momentarily got lost in the greyness of his eyes. I'd always loved his eyes.

**Dom's POV**  
_I'm going to Matt's. It's gonna be just me and him. Nobody else. No distractions. Just me and Matt. _I was worried that I had seemed too eager in replying to Matt's offer of a drink, but he was too busy looking out of the window at this point. _Probably looking for aliens again, _I thought to myself with a chuckle. Matt looked at me quizzically. _Damn, I love the way he looks at me with those deep blue eyes and that half smile he does when he's confused. _It made him look softer, more vulnerable. More needed to be looked after. _I could do that... If only he'd let me. _But I knew that would never happen. The car pulled up outside a house that I knew all too well was Matt's. I tried (and failed) to convince Matt to let me pay for the cab ride but he refused and looked at me with that half smile that I love so much, and with a cheeky wink he sent me inside. The front door was unlocked as usual; because of course, no one would ever break into the house of Matthew Bellamy, so I let myself in and went straight for the drinks cabinet in the kitchen, followed closely by Matt. I pulled out a bottle of vodka and was just filling two shot glasses to the brim, when I felt Matt's arms wrap around my waist. My whole body tensed and my heart beat quickened, and Matt immediately dropped his arms down. I knew he thought he'd done a bad thing because he frantically ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles, looking more adorable than usual.  
"Dom... I... I'm sorry... I don't know what came over m-" He was cut off as my mouth found his.

**Matt's POV**  
Dom was kissing me. I couldn't believe it. The moment I had dreamt about for years was finally happening. _He tastes so good, _I thought to myself as my tongue ventured towards his. My hands moved up the sides of his body, wanting to feel the warmth of him, and my fingers quickly pulled that black v-neck over his head, leaving his chest exposed. He removed my shirt with the same speed and began to trace my spine with his fingertips, lips still connected. I tried hard to keep control of my mind but I couldn't. I pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. Leaving a wet trail of kisses down his front, I yanked off his leopard print skinnies and threw them across the room. Dom, who would usually make a fuss at his clothing being abused, didn't even flinch. He just stared at me with those gorgeous grey eyes and a seductive smile hovered over his lips. With that look, I could feel myself begin to harden. _Christ, I never thought he'd have this effect on me._

**Dom's POV**  
It took me a while to register what had happened. I had kissed Matt, and now I was lying naked on his bed. I knew what would happen next and I most definitely wasn't going to argue. Matt stood at the foot of the bed and removed his trousers and boxers, and I had to stifle a gasp. Sure, I'd seen Matt naked before on tour and stuff but this was different. Now he looked... He just looked... "Beautiful. So fucking beautiful". I hadn't meant to say those words out loud, but seeing that that single phrase along with my body had turned his eyes practically black from lust, I didn't deny saying them at all. Matt climbed on top of me and fiercely kissed my lips, the both of us letting out a moan as our erections brushed against each other. I had slept with many women, and so had Matt, but nothing had ever felt this good before. _If he thinks he's taking the lead, he's got another thing coming, _I thought as I flipped Matt over so I was on top. He struggled, obviously wanting to be in charge but my years of drumming meant that I had a good hold on his wrists. _I've waited too long to be inside of him, so he's gonna have to wait if he's so desperate to be the leader. _

**Matt's POV**  
Being stuck underneath Dom was not as bad as I thought it would be. It gave me the chance to take in how pretty he was. Pretty, but in a grunge-y kind of way. And I liked it. When he finally released my wrists to stroke my waist, I reached over to the dresser and picked up a small tube. I pressed it into Dom's hand and looked up at him, pleading with my eyes, knowing how that would affect him. I was not disappointed.

**Dom's POV  
**Matt was looking at me with that expression that I'd seen him use on female groupies, and even then it had turned me on. So now that this look was aimed at me, I felt hotter than I'd ever felt before... Looking at what Matt had given me; I opened the tube and covered my fingers with the substance inside. I glanced down at Matt, who now had his eyes closed and was biting his lip, and I slipped one finger into his tight entrance, receiving a quiet moan as a response. I added another finger, and then another, each time the moans growing louder. Removing my fingers, I moved them up to one of his nipples and started to rub on it until the bud was erect. I leant over to kiss Matt once again: this time starting by nibbling on his earlobe (where I was rewarded with a soft groan) and kissing down his jaw line to his lips. As I pulled away, I grazed over his bottom lip with my teeth, and licking my lips, I then slicked my now hardened cock and positioned myself above Matt. I pushed into him. He shrieked both in pleasure and pain.

**Matt's POV**  
I cried out as Dom entered me, part of me begging him to stop but the majority of me wanting him to be deeper and faster. "Dom... Oh my god... Fuck! Oh, Dominic!" I couldn't help but shout his name. I could tell that he enjoyed hearing it, as every time I said it, it would be countered with a roll of his hips. This caused a new sensation inside of me that I had never felt before. It was one that caused me to grasp the bed sheets and that made my toes curl back. Dom must have noticed this because he repeated the same movement, each time making me scream his name again and again. It soon became too much and I was convinced that my mind would explode if he didn't stop, but Dom grabbed hold of my length and pleasured me until I came over the both of us.

**Dom's POV**  
Seeing Matt so hot because of me sent me over the edge and I came, and then collapsed on top of him. The both of us were sticky, covered in Matt's cum, but neither of us cared. We just lay next to each other, our breathing heavy and uneven after our rough bout of lovemaking. When I felt that I had caught my breath, I turned to face Matt. "Matt... Matthew... I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now... I... I think I love you", I said, feeling my face flush, and I looked away. But Matt put his index finger under my chin and kissed me softly. He pulled away and I was left looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes, and that's when I got the response I'd been waiting for ever since I met him. "Y'know what Dominic? I fucking love you too. Always have done".


End file.
